The Secret of the Dragon Balls
Secret of the Dragon Balls is the 1st episode of Dragon Ball and the 1st episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. The original Japanese title is "Buruma to Son Goku". The episode first aired on February 26, 1986. Recap Our story begins on Mount Paozu with a young boy named Goku who is in the middle of performing his daily chores. He first chops up wood with his bare hands and then has to find some dinner. He out runs a Sabretooth Cat and heads to the lake putting his tail into the water to bait some fish. Soon enough, a monsterous fish jumps out of the water, thinking that a monkey was foolish enough to sit near the water's edge. Having no fear of the giant fish, Goku dodges it and kills it with one kick. As he is dragging the fish back home, he gets run over by a beautiful teenage girl in her car. Goku has never seen a car before and attacks, thinking that it is a monster, effortlessly picking up the car and throwing it into the distance. In defense, the girl, named Bulma, takes out a gun and fires at Goku...but to no effect. Now really irked, Goku is about to charge the teenager when she tells him that she is a girl. Goku has always been told by his grandfather to always be nice to girls, so he escorts Bulma to his home]]. Finally reaching there, Bulma sees an item she was desperately seeking: a Dragon Ball. She tells the boy that there are seven Dragon Balls total around the world and that when they are all collected, they allow for the owner to get one wish. In Bulma's case, her wish is to have a perfect boyfriend... but it looks like Goku has other plans, as he stubbornly refuses to give all that is left of his grandfather. Eventually, we see two strange figures headed by a small blue entity name Emperor Pilaf. Having a Dragon Ball of his own, Emperor Pilaf begins to laugh manically, stating that he will take over the world once he has them all. Back at Goku's house, Bulma spawns a motorcycle which Goku claims to be magic. Amazed at how little the boy knows, Bulma explains that the motorcycle came from inside one of her capsules. The two then leave for the next closest Dragon Ball. Along the way, Bulma stops to go to the bathroom. While she is gone, a fearsome pterodactyl seizes her and flies away. Noticing that Bulma has been gone for a while, Goku comes to the rescue, taking the motorcycle's reigns and driving off a ramp into the air. He then takes out his Power Pole he carries behind his back, and orders it to grow, smashing the pterodactyle and sending it falling dead to the ground below. Goku falls safely to the ground and uses his staff to pin Bulma to a cliff. After getting her down, they board the motorcycle once more and set off. Trivia * This episode is an anime adaption to the first chapter of the manga titled "Bloomers and the Monkey King" * In the early dub Goku is wearing underwear in the scene where he skinny dips to catch a fish. Also the part where he pees in the water just as he gets in was completely removed. * The part where Bulma shoots Goku with a gun was completely removed in the early dub. * The scene where Bulma offers Goku to touch her butt was completely removed in the early dub but the part where he lifts her skirt up to see if she has a tail is still present but in this version her panties are colored the exact same color as her skirt for some reason. * In the early dub a scene from Curse of the Blood Rubies is seen in a brief day dream segment when Bulma is explaining to Goku what the journey will be like. * In the early dub Goku tells Bulma that his name means "Saber of Light" since this is just from an early canceled dub this fact is not canon. * One of the shot of the four star Dragon Ball had an error placing the four stars in a crooked pattern. * When Bulma was rescued at the end of the episode, sparkles are seen coming from between her knees. In the manga, she pees her pants, and in this episode she cries that she's "having a bit of a crisis". *In the manga, Emperor Pilaf doesn't make his first appearance until much later (not until the time Goku and friends arrive in his area looking for his Dragon Ball.) de:Das Geheimnis der Dragonballs Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes